deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Light Yagami
Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito), znany także jako Kira (jap. キラ) to główny bohater mangi i anime Death Note. Jest właścicielem Notatnika Śmierci. Wygląd Light Yagami to młody - 17-letni mężczyzna. Jest wysoki i szczupły, nie muskularny, lecz wysportowany. Ma półdługie, jasnobrązowe włosy - grzywka spada mu na oczy, a włosy sięgają szyi. Light ma brązowe oczy i ciemne brwi. Light ubiera się spokojnie i elegancko - do szkoły chodzi w białej koszuli, czerwonym krawacie i jasnej marynarce, a na co dzień ubiera koszule, gładkie bluzki, marynarki czy proste swetry. Po przeskoku czasowym jego twarz ma ostrzejsze rysy. Oczy są mniejsze, usta ma przeważnie zaciśnięte. Sam Light jest wyższy, lecz nadal ubiera się podobnie - standardowym zestawem jest koszula z marynarką i gładkie spodnie. Osobowość Poznajemy Lighta jako niezwykle inteligentnego, pilnego ucznia, oddanego syna, który chętnie pomaga swojej siostrze w nauce. Jest grzeczny, dobrze wychowany i kulturalny. Od chwili, gdy znalazł Notatnik śmierci widzimy jego inne cechy: żądzę władzy, brak skrupułów, przebiegłość i skłonności do oszustwa i podstępu. Najpierw odczuwa wyrzuty sumienia, z powodu odbierania komuś życia, jednak te szybko mijają, a Light zaczyna dążyć do swojego celu: bycia stwórcą i bogiem nowego świata, w którym to on będzie decydował, co jest sprawiedliwe. Jest sfrustrowany brakiem sprawiedliwości na świecie. Wierzy, że robi to dla dobra ludzkości, bo świat jest „zgniły”, a on może temu zaradzić. Chce usunąć wszelkie objawy rozpusty, zbrodni i grzechów. Pragnie stworzyć nowy świat, zapełniony ludźmi uczciwymi. Używając do tego Notatnika, udowadnia, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby dotrzeć do celu. Widzimy również inną jego cechę: mimo, że na początku chciał zabijać tylko „tych złych”, to potem za pomocą Notesu pozbywał się wszystkich, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, bez wyjątku. Przez chwilę nawet rozważa zabicie własnej siostry - Sayu Yagami. Z powodu korzystania z Death Note ujawniają się w Yagamim złe cechy. Staje się okrutny, złośliwy i całkowicie pozbawiony cech takich jak współczucie, miłosierdzie, empatia czy też miłość. Idealizuje siebie w swoich wyobrażeniach, widzi w sobie zbawiciela dla ludzkości. Uważa, że cel uświęca środki. right|250px|thumb|Light Yagami Odkąd dostał Notes musi stale unikać podejrzeń L, policji, FBI, czy też innych organizacji poszukujących Kiry. Dzięki swojej inteligencji i sprytowi udaje mu się latami wywodzić wszystkich w pole. Nie waha się przed kłamstwem, oszustwem i innymi fortelami. Innych traktuje marionetkowo jako część swojego planu. Jest pewny siebie i natychmiastowo reaguje na wszelkie ślady zagrożenia. W chwili, gdy na pewien czas zrzekł się Notesu, przez co stracił wszelkie wspomnienia z nim związane, na powrót stał się dociekliwym i sympatycznym chłopakiem, zwracającym uwagę na uczucia innych, jednak gdy na powrót zyskuje Notes, z powrotem zmienia się w Kirę - boga nowego świata i człowieka, sądzącego, że może osądzić ludzkość i skierować ludzi na drogę moralności. Historia Light urodził się 28 lutego 1986 (w anime 1989) w Japonii jako pierwsze dziecko Sachiko i Sōichirō Yagamich. Ma młodszą o trzy lata siostrę Sayu YagamiDeath Note Manga; How to Read 13. Po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej uczęszczał do prywatnej Akademii Daikoku do trzeciej klasy liceum, a także korzystał z zajęć dodatkowych Gamō Prep Academy - szkoły przygotowawczej przed pójściem na uczelnię wyższą''Death Note'' Manga; Rozdział 1. W szkole dostawał stale najlepsze oceny, co sprawiało, że był dumą swoich rodziców. Planował zostać policjantem. W 1999 i 2000 roku (w anime 2002 i 2003''Death Note'' Anime; Odcinek 10) był mistrzem w tenisie w Narodowych Mistrzostwach Juniorów, jednak potem zrezygnował w udziału w nich''Death Note'' Manga; Rozdział 20. Fabuła Początki Kiry 250px|right|thumb|Light podnosi Notatnik Śmierci Siedemnastoletni Light Yagami, uczęszczający do Prywatnej Akademii Daikoku w Japonii, w trakcie lekcji rozmyśla nad światem - uważa, że ten jest parszywy, pełen ludzi, których nie powinno być. W chwili gdy wygląda przez okno z nieba na trawnik przed szkołą spada notes z napisem Death Note. Po skończonych zajęciach Light podchodzi do przedmiotu i przygląda się mu. Notatnik ma czarną okładkę, a gdy Light go otwiera widzi stronę, na której spisano pięć zasad: # Człowiek, którego imię wpisano w ten notes, umrze, # Notatnik nie zadziała, jeżeli piszący nie będzie znał twarzy osoby, której imię wpisuje. Dzięki temu ludzie o takim samym imieniu nie zginą, # Przyczynę śmierci należy wpisać w ciągu 40 sekund od napisania imienia, # Jeśli przyczyna śmierci nie zostanie sprecyzowana, osoba której imię wpisano do notatnika, umrze na zawał serca, # Po napisaniu przyczyny śmierci, ewentualne szczegóły powinny być napisane w ciągu maksymalnie 6 minut i 40 sekund. Light uważa, że to czyjś kawał i porównuje Notatnik do łańcuszków szczęścia. Wraca do domu i przegląda Notatnik. Stwierdza, że to imponujące, że komuś chciało się podjąć tyle pracy, aby wymyślić taki notes, skoro to tylko kawał. Kładzie się na łóżku, próbując się zrelaksować, lecz myśl o Notatniku nie daje mu spokoju. Podchodzi do Notatnika, lecz waha się - zastanawia się, czy jeśli Notatnik jest prawdziwy, to czy wpisując czyjeś nazwisko on sam stanie się mordercą? Postanawia wybrać osobę nie związaną z nim bezpośrednio, której śmierć będzie bez znaczenia i przy której jednak może się upewnić, czy ta osoba rzeczywiście zginęła. Włącza telewizor i ogląda wiadomości - podawana właśnie jest informacja o mężczyźnie, który zabił 6 osób, a obecnie przebywa w przedszkolu, gdzie wziął dzieci i pracowników na zakładników. Porywaczem 46-letni bezrobotny - Kurō Otoharada. Light wpisuje jego nazwisko do Notatnika, podejrzewając, że nic się nie stanie, jednak po 40 sekundach reporter informuje, że z niewiadomych przyczyn porywacz zmarł, a zakładnicy wydostali się z budynku. Light jest zaskoczony i przerażony, lecz po chwili stwierdza, że jeden taki przypadek to za mało - mógł to być zbieg okoliczności. W chwili gdy udaje się na zajęcia do szkoły przygotowawczej - Gamō Prep Academy - zabiera Notatnik ze sobą. 250px|left|thumb|Light wraca do domu, bo zabiciu Takuo. Light zastanawia się, czy zabić kolegę z klasy - Sudō - który wymusza od innych pieniądze i szantażuje ich, lecz rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Po zajęciach, na których był mocno rozkojarzony - Light rozmyśla i stwierdza, że świat bez większości ludzi byłby lepszy. W chwili gdy do kobiety na ulicy na motorach podjeżdża kilku mężczyzn, w tym Takuo Shibuimaru i zaczynają ją napastować, Light wchodzi do pobliskiej księgarni, wyciąga notatnik, i wpisuje nazwisko Takuo, a jako przyczynę śmierci podaje wypadek drogowy. Kobieta wyrywa się napastnikom i ucieka przez ulicę, a mężczyzna na motorze jedzie za nią, lecz wpada pod przejeżdżającą ciężarówkę. Light jest przerażony - udowodnił właśnie, że Death Note jest prawdziwy. Wraca do domu, a po drodze roztrząsa fakt, że zabił dwoje ludzi. Planuje pozbyć się Notatnika, lecz po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że świat jest podły - ludzie tacy jak Takuo czy Kurō powinni zginąć, a Light powinien być wdzięczny za Notatnik. Mocno przeżywa zabicie obu mężczyzn, lecz stwierdza, że nawet kosztem sumienia musi oczyścić ten świat. Po pięciu dniach od znalezienia Notatnika Light wraca do domu z zajęć w szkole średniej. Czeka już na niego Sachiko Yagami - matka chłopaka, oczekująca na wyniki egzaminu, do którego wcześniej przystąpił Light. Ten daje jej kartę z wynikami i udaje się do pokoju. Sachiko czyta, że Yagami znów osiągnął najlepszy wynik w kraju i zachwycona, pyta czy nie ma czegoś, co Light by chciał, lecz ten prosząc by mu nie przeszkadzała, bo idzie się pouczyć, odpowiada, że ma wszystko czego tylko chciał. Zamyka się od środka w pokoju i wyciąga z szuflady Notatnik Śmierci. W tej samej chwili słyszy głos, stwierdzający, że widać, że Lightowi podoba się Notatnik. Yagami odwraca się i widzi wysokiego, przerażającego humanoida. Krzyczy i przewraca się, próbując się odsunąć od potwora. Ten pyta się, czemu Light jest zdziwiony i przedstawia się jako Shinigami - bóg śmierci - Ryūk. Wyjaśnia, że to on upuścił Notatnik w Świecie Ludzi. Light po pierwszym szoku dochodzi do siebie, wstaje i mówi, że nie jest zaskoczony, wizytą Shinigamiego, a wręcz przeciwnie - oczekiwał go. Dodaje, że sprawdził już prawdziwość Notatnika, lecz obecność Shinigamiego daje mu więcej pewności, co do swoich działań. Pokazuje Ryūkowi zawartość Notatnika - całe strony zapełnione nazwiskami. Shinigami jest zdumiony - twierdzi, że słyszał już historie o ludziach, którzy posiadali Notatnik Śmierci, lecz żaden nie dokonał tego, co udało się Lightowi - wpisanie tylu nazwisk w tak krótkim czasie. Yagami pyta Ryūka, co się teraz stanie - podejrzewa, że karą za używanie Notatnika będzie zabranie mu duszy, lecz Shinigami wyśmiewa go. Notatnik który trafi do ludzkiego świata należy do osoby, która go znajdzie. Light może go komuś ofiarować, lecz wtedy straci wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane. Ryūk wylatuje za okno i krzyczy do Lighta, że tylko właściciel Death Note'a może go widzieć i słyszeć - przechodzący ulicą ludzie nie zwracają na niego uwagi - Ryūk wraca do pokoju Lighta i mówi mu, że Notatnik jest więzią, która łączy Shinigamiego z człowiekiem. Yagami dopytuje się o konsekwencje posiadania Notatnika, a Shinigami mówi mu, że konsekwencjami są strach i wyrzuty sumienia, których doświadczają osoby, używające notesu. Dodatkowo tuż przed śmiercią Lighta, Ryūk wpisze jego nazwisko do swojego Notatnika, a osoba używająca Notatnika nie trafi ani do nieba, ani do piekła. Light zaczyna się uśmiechać. 250px|right|thumb|Light rozmawia z Ryūkiem Yagami zadaje jeszcze jedno pytanie - jaki jest powód, że Notatnik trafił właśnie do niego, lecz Ryūk śmieje się, że Light nie powinien sobie pochlebiać. W rzeczywistości on tylko upuścił Notatnik i to przypadek, że właśnie Light go podniósł. Właśnie dlatego Shinigami spisał instrukcje po angielsku - w najpowszechniejszym ludzkim języku. Yagami pyta się, dlaczego Ryūk upuścił Notatnik - na pewno nie był to przypadek, skoro wcześniej spisał w nim instrukcje. Ryūk stwierdza, że powodem było to, że się nudził. Shinigami albo śpią, albo uprawiają hazard - zabijanie ludzi nie jest zabawne, gdy przebywa się w świecie Shinigamich, a zapisanie imienia Shinigamiego w notesie nic nie daje. Dlatego też Ryūk opuścił Świat Shinigamich, bo uznał, że więcej rozrywki znajdzie w Świecie Ludzi. Gdy Ryūk dopytuje Lighta o tak dużą ilość nazwisk, ten opowiada mu o swoich przeżyciach z ostatnich dni - o wypróbowywaniu Notatnika, o wyrzutach sumienia i swojej decyzji - wyznaje, że od tych kilku dni nie może spać i sporo schudł, ale traktuje to jako misję oczyszczenia świata z przestępców. Ryūk dopytuje, czemu wszędzie przyczyną śmierci jest zawał serca, a Light wyjaśnia, że to dlatego, żeby ludzie zauważyli, że jakaś siła wyższa karze przestępców, a przez to zaczęli się bać i dobrze zachowywać, by też nie zostać zabitymi. W ten sposób Light zbuduje świat pełen ludzi dobrych, w którym nie ma zła i przestępstw. Gdy Ryūk stwierdza, że wtedy Light zostanie „jedynym sukinsynem na Ziemi” Light stwierdza, że jest najuczciwszym człowiekiem w Japonii, a w przyszłości zostanie bogiem Nowego Świata. Kilka dni później, gdy Light wpisuje kolejne nazwiska do Notatnika, towarzyszący mu Ryūk stwierdza, że chłopak dużo pracuje nad wpisywaniem nazwisk. Yagami wzrusza ramionami i stwierdza, że nie ma wyjścia – tylko po szkole ma czas na wpisywanie nazwisk, a musi jeszcze utrzymywać swoje oceny na dotychczasowym poziomie. Dodatkowo nie może zasypiać na zajęciach ani w liceum, ani w szkole przygotowawczej i musi utrzymywać jasny umysł, więc jego wrogiem jest też brak snu. Stwierdza też, że chce zmienić świat na lepsze, więc nie może sobie pozwolić na posiadanie dużej ilości wolnego czasu''Death Note'' Manga; Rozdział 2. Agenci FBI Naomi Misora Obserwacja Konfrontacja z L’em Sakura TV Dołączenie do śledztwa Misa Uwięzienie Yotsuba Powrót Pokonanie L’a Przeskok Porwanie Sayu Konfrontacje z mafią Śledztwo Neara Mikami Rzecznik Kiry Przygotowania do konfrontacji Porwanie Takady Przegrana Różnice między mangą i anime Inne media Filmy japońskie Musicale Sztuka telewizyjna Film stacji Netflix Umiejętności thumb|250px|right|Statystyki umiejętności Lighta Inteligencja – 9/10 Light ma bardzo wysoką inteligencję - wielokrotnie planuje wydarzenia, obmyślając kolejne kroki i przewidując posunięcia L'a - genialnego detektywa, który rozwiązał każdą sprawę, której się podjął. Jego wyniki z egzaminów zawsze są jednymi z najlepszych w kraju. Już w szkole potrafił pomóc ojcu - policjantowi rozwiązywać trudne sprawy. Kreatywność – 10/10 Wola działania – 10/10 Motywacja – 10/10 Umiejętności społeczne – 10/10 Umiejętności aktorskie – 10/10 Light potrafi oszukać każdego - jego umiejętności aktorskie są ogromne - udaje mu się zmanipulować Naomi Misorę - agentkę FBI o wysokiej inteligencji. Sam L waha się często, czy Light naprawdę jest Kirą - Yagami potrafi oszukać wszystkich. Jego własna rodzina i bliscy nie podejrzewali go, zwiedzeni jego zachowaniem. Wyposażenie Relacje Rodzina Misa Amane Kiyomi Takada L Lawliet Koncepcje Ciekawostki thumb|250px|right|Pozycja Krzyża u Lighta * Często w serii pojawia się sylwetka Lighta ułożona w kształcie krzyża. Widać ją na dwunastej i ostatniej okładce mangi, w Openingu Anime oraz w serii Death Note Case File. * Nigdy nie wymienił oczu z żadnym Shinigami. * W Death Note Relight: Visions of a God pojawia się Nienazwany Shinigami. Dopytuje się on, gdzie może znaleźć Ryūka. Fani serii stworzyli teorię, jakoby była to reinkarnacja Lighta. Świadczą o tym ubrania Shinigami (czerwona chustka, podobnego koloru jak czerwony krawat od szkolnego ubioru Lighta, marynarka, podobna do tej, jaką nosił), uśmiech, podobny do uśmiechu Lighta, błyszczące, czerwone oczy, oraz to, że przyniósł Ryūkowi jabłko. * Na początku Serii, oraz w chwilach, gdy nie posiadał wspomnień związanych z Notesem Śmierci, jego oczy były większe, jakby podkreślając jego „niewinność” w tych momentach. * Tsugumi Ōba gdy szukał nazwy dla głównego bohatera, wybrał znak kanji „księżyc”(czyt."Tsugi" lub "Getsu"), jednak w serii czyta się to jako „Light”. * Imię „Light Yagami” oznacza „Noc Boga”. Nazwisko to zostało wybrane przez Ōbę z listy wielu propozycji. * W Anime włosy postaci są stylizowane w sytuacjach, gdy słyszymy ich myśli. Włosy Lighta w takich momentach są czerwone. Momentami również jego oczy mają czerwony poblask, mimo, że nigdy nie wymienił oczu na Oczy Shinigami. * Słowa „Będę Bogiem Nowego Świata” Light zaczerpnął z powieści pt. „Raj utracony”, autorstwa Johna Miltona. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja bg:Лайт Яагами ca:Light Yagami de:Light Yagami en:Light Yagami es:Light Yagami fi:Light Yagami fr:Light Yagami it:Light Yagami ja:夜神月 pt:Light Yagami ru:Лайт Ягами Kategoria:Kira Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Policja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Japońska Grupa Dochodzeniowa Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Posiadacze Death Note